


Study Session

by Momoch93



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: College AU, Oral Sex, Other, Study hard play harder, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 15:10:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8494729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momoch93/pseuds/Momoch93
Summary: Studying with your professor sounds like a good idea at first. At least until he buries his face between your legs and you can't concentrate...or cum until you're done studying.





	

Peaches squirmed in their seat as they attempted to read, red faced and panting lightly. The words in front of them wavered and they swallowed thickly, hand clenching into a fist. “The...uhm...the--” They choked out a moan and bucked their hips as lips covered their clit. A slick tongue darted out, lapping at the nub. ‘I...I can’t anymore.”

 

The man between their legs gave a long, slow lick before pulling his head back. “You’re almost done. You’ve done very well.” Hanzo gave a kiss to his student’s thigh, sliding his hands up their legs. “Just a little longer.” Peaches whimpered then nodded slowly, pushing their glasses up their nose and continued their studying.

 

Minutes ticked by and they laid their head on the desk, the only sounds in the room were their heavy, labored breathing and the sound of Hanzo dragging his tongue into their wetness. Peaches shuddered then bit down hard on their lip, warmth suddenly exploding from their core. They moaned out loudly, feeling the man’s nails dig into their thighs, his tongue burying itself deeper into their clutching cunt before pulling away. 

 

Peaches panted heavily, eyes fluttering closed before they jumped, feeling their lover and professor run his tongue over their sensitive heat. Overly stimulated, Peaches put a hand to his head before he spoke. “You are not done studying.” He growled, grabbing their wrist and placed their hand on their high before burying his face back between their legs. Peaches whimpered loudly but curled their hand up, returning to their book.

 

This was going to be a very long study session.


End file.
